The present invention relates generally to item processing of commercial paper and more specifically to a turnkey computer-implemented processing solution which facilitates and expedites the clearing process of various commercial paper including but not limited to checks, drafts, money orders, credit notes, debit notes, invoices, bills, cash transaction, control tickets, remittance slips and the like.